tHe ReVeNgErS
by Born of the Dova13
Summary: How did Loki get himself into such situations? Thor. Thor was the cause. And when he wasn't, Tony was. Then it fell to Clint. He wondered why he lived in Stark Towers. Ah yes, because his Father thought the most befitting punishment was to be surrounded by the Avengers. Why wasn't prison an option anymore? Or ao3 doesn't like this specific part of my fix so it's up here


**Basically the whole thing is up on Archive of our own here:**

 **/works/14839581/chapters/34347915**

 **But the fucking asshole keeps deleting _this_ specific part. I _would_ upload the entire thing **

**on here but ut's smutty so it'd get taken down or whatever. So here's one random oart of my fic. It's an rp I did with my partner n00kiez_fics on archive of our own.**

* * *

 **Tony:** congrats you reached basic human function

 **Tony: 👏👏👏**

 **Death's sweet embrace has changed Tony's nickname to 'Snark Industries'**

 **Death's sweet embrace:** Hi Ryan

 **Snark Industries:** Are you wrong?

 **Death's sweet embrace:** Nope

 **Thor:** HELLO

 **The God of Twinks:** Guys why are you guys awake?

 **The God of Twinks:** It's like 3am

 **The God of Twinks:** Your fucking texting woke me up

 **Snark Industries:** ...

 **Snark Industries:** Loki

 **Death's sweet embrace:** It's 4pm

 **Daddy Brucie:** He had to have a nap cause I wore him out

 **Daddy Brucie:** ;))

 **Thor:** My brother gets tired easily after manual labour

 **Thor:** It is not surprising that he fell asleep

 **Thor:** My brother is like a cat

 **Daddy Brucie:** Thor hunny no

 **Daddy Brucie:** That's not what I meant at all

 **Thor:**?

 **Ryan:** JESUS CLINT YOU WEREN'T JOKING WHEN YOU SAID THOR WAS AN OBLIVIOUS FUCK

 **Death's sweet embrace:** we have a lot to teach him

 **Snark Industries:** Stephen is so soft I lovE HIM

 **Daddy Bruce:** I'm not going to ruin his innocence

 **The God of Twinks:** gUYS

 **Snark Industries:** whAT

 **The God of Twinks:** I FOUND SOMETHING AMAZING

 **The God of Twinks** : 'Photo of pre-serum Steve'

 **Snark Industries:** _IS THAT STEVE_

 **Snark Industries:** HE'S THE _ORIGINAL TWINK_

 **Captain's Rodeo:** He was so scrawny and cute pffftt

 **Captian's Rodeo:** The Twunk of America

 **Captain's Rodeo:** _Wait until they find the song_

 **Death's Sweet embrace:** oHMYHOD

 **Death's Sweet embrace:** ONE SEC BRB

 **Snark Industries:** YOU MADE IT YOUR PROFILE PICTURE

 **Snark Industries:** STEVE'S GONNA _KILL YOU_

 **Snark Industries:** LET'S ALL CHANGE OUR PROFILE PICS TO THIS PHOTO

 **Captain's Rodeo:** He loves me too much to kill me

 **Captain's Rodeo:** You guys, on the other hand…

 _The Twunk of America is typing_

 **Capitan's Rodeo:** _You're all fucked_

 **The Twunk of America:** _you're all dead to me_

 **Snark Industries:** D:

 **The Twunk of America:** You're not getting away with it either Captain's Rodeo

 **Captain's Rodeo:** ƪ(ツ)∫

 **Captain's Rodeo:** What ya gonna do about it anyways

 **Snark Industries:** He's gonna ban you from sex

 **Captain's Rodeo:** Funny considering he's the one usually asking for it

 **The Twunk of America:** buCKY STOP

 **Captain's Rodeo:** Well, I mean. What happened at Jaques?

 **The Twunk of America:** You shut the hell up you know fine well what happened you _teasing_

 _piece of shit_

 **Snark Industries:** OH MY GOD HE SWORE

 **Snark Industries:** WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE STEVE

 **Daddy Brucie:** What happened at Jaques, The Twunk of America?

 **The God of Twinks:** I am intrigued

 **Death's sweet embrace:** ^^^^^

 **The Twunk of America:** WE DON'T TALK ABOUT JAQUES

 **Captain's Rodeo:** I started teasing him and he got hard so I gave him a handjob in the bathroom an wouldn't let him come until we got back to Stark Towers where I _fucked him raw_

 **The Twunk of America:** ...

 **Snark Industries:** I bet if you saw Steve he'd be blushing to all hell rn

 **Captain's Rodeo:** 'Photo'

 **Snark Industries:** LOOK AT HIM AWWW

 **The Twunk of America:** I'm going to kill you Tony

 **Captain's Rodeo:** Why did Ryan and Clint just go offline at the exact same time?

 **Daddy Brucie:** It's better not to question

 **Thor:** I'll go find them

 **The God of Twinks:** Thor, nO-

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Clint lay on the bed, squirming and moaning as Ryan hovers above him, hand stroking his member at a pace so fast Clint feels like his skin is on fire.

Clint squirms, biting his lip, his back arching.  
"Ryan, nnngh-! Is, is it really fair to, to do this without Thor here?" He asks between pants, running a hand through his hair. Ryan smiles,  
"They can join us later."  
Ryan runs his thumb over Clint's slit and presses down on the head, squeezing his shaft. Clint whimpers and lets out a loud shameless moan, his hands grabbing at the bed sheets for some sort of release.

"Ryan~" he moans. Ryan kisses him as his hand works him faster.

Thor wonders around the corridors, humming lightly to themself. They assume that they must be in Clint's room so that's the direction they head in. As they lay a hand on the door they hear Clint moan "Ryan~" and whimper before he pants and they hear the bed squeak.  
"Ryan? Clint?" They call as they walk in.

Thor stops short at the door when they notice _what_ they've just walked in on. They go bright red, and they quickly look away, rubbing the back of their neck, their body sending off little sparks of lightning in every direction.  
"S-Sorry..." They mumble.

Ryan sits up - still stradling Clint - and he smirks,  
"Join us?" Thor's other boyfriend smiles contently,  
"Yeah, c'mon, Thor."

"I-I, uhm.." Their eyes dart everywhere but to them and they shift on their feet awkwardly. The lightning bolts grow more intense, small rumbles of thunder can be heard.  
"T-That's fine, I'll just, I'll leave you guys b-be-"

"Come on," Clint whines, "I want have fun with _both_ of my partners."

"R-Really, it's fine-" Thor's cut off by a sighing Ryan who stands up from where he is, heading over to the God and starting to drag them over to the bed.

"What?" Thor asks as Ryan sits them down on the bed. Clint kisses them as Ryan straddles the God. Thor's eyes widen, they go bright red and the sparks are intense around them. They let out a muffled sound, and they try to pull away from Clint but Clint won't allow it. They hear Clint moan and Clint pulls away. Ryan leans in for a kiss and Thor puts a hand on the Blond's chest.  
"I'm- I've never had sex before," They blurt. "Do you still want me? I don't know what to do." Thor blushes and a jolt of lightning flickers from his eye. Ryan smiles, placing a hand on top of Thor's.  
"It's fine, baby, we'll teach you~" He purrs.

Thor smiles and turns to Clint. The Hawk smiles back,  
"It's ok, Thor."

Ryan leans in again, his lips colliding with Thor's. Thor is much more willing this time, one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his neck. Thor feels their face go bright red as Ryan slips his tongue into the God's mouth, Clint kissing Thor's neck from behind. They can hear the crackling of electricity and as Ryan pulls away he looks at the tiny lightning bolts that spark and flare all over Thor's body.

"S-Sorry, this... this happens a lot..." Thor mumbles, looking laughs as he watches the sparks jump from one muscle to another. Ryan goes to say something but Clint beats him to the chase,  
"It's beautiful."

Thor blushes deeply, their fingers nervously playing with the bed sheet.  
"R-Really?"

"Yeah." Ryan smiles, a spark of lightning jumping from Thor's abs to one of Ryan's fingers. He doesn't feel an electric shock, the lightning makes his hand feels warm and pleasantly tingly. Thor hides their face away, cheeks bright red and smiling like a bit of an idiot.  
"T-thanks..."

Thor smiles and kisses Clint, hands wandering cluelessly over the Avenger's chest. Clint kisses back, moaning ever so slightly into the touch, his hands resting on Thor's neck. Thor breaks apart from Clint as Ryan removes their shirt and Clint undoes their jeans. Thor has to swallow back the lump in their throat, and they lie back properly on the bed, hiding their flushed face with their hands as his lightning grows more intense. Thor blushes as Ryan trails his hand down Thor's chest, tweaking one of their nipples, and the other one starts working Clint to climax again. Thor lets out a quiet moan, arching their back slightly. Clint moans and bucks his hips into Ryan's hand,  
"I'm close~"

"Already~?" Ryan chuckles, moving his hand away to tease Clint. Clint whimpers and he goes to kiss Ryan. Thor grabs Clint's jaw, turning his head away from Ryan so they can kiss Clint instead. Ryan pouts as he slips his hand into Thor's underwear. He pulls his hand loosely - teasingly - up Thor's cock. They moan into their kiss with Clint. Thor's hand travels Clint's hair. Ryan leans over, nibbling at Clint's neck, until both Thor and Clint are moaning into the kiss. Thor's hand travels Clint's hair. Ryan leans over, nibbling at Clint's neck, until both Thor and Clint are moaning into the kiss. Thor's hand travels up Ryan's chest and they take the chef's nipple. He moans into Clint's neck again. Clint breaks his kiss with Thor, moaning and panting under Ryan. The bucking of his hips into Ryan's hand gets more desperate. Ryan moves his hand away, looking to Thor.  
"Do you want a turn~?" He asks, smirking.  
Thor nods, moving to Clint. They attack Clint's neck, and they start to move down their body, kissing and licking until they reach Clint's member, taking the tip of it into their mouth.

"Ah!" Clint shouts, surprised at the velvety warmth of Thor's mouth and all the pleasure it creates. Thor takes more of him into their mouth, their tongue travelling up and down the length. Ryan pulls a hand through Clint's hair, pulling on it so he can move Clint's head and kiss him. Clint pants into the kiss and lets out quiet moans.  
"Ryan~" He whispers as he break the kiss. Thor's tongue pokes the head of Clint's cock and Clint has to remind himself not the buck his hips as he moans Thor's name as well. Clint's hand trails to Ryan's member, slender fingers wrapping around it and pumping it up and down. They don't hear the gentle knock on the door and they _definitely_ don't hear the quiet squeak of the door opening.

Clint chokes out Thor's name and Ryan kisses the Hawk again. They hear a door slam shut, but none of them care.

* * *

 **[tHe ReVeNgErS]**

 **The God of Twinks:** _OHMYGODNOWHYI'MSORRYALLFATHERFOREVERYTHINGIHAVEDONEWRONG_

 **The God of Twinks:** _WHY DID I NEED TO BE PUNISHED LIKE THIS?_

 **Daddy Brucie:** What the fuck happened

 **The God of Twinks:** THERE ARE THINGS A BROTHER SHOULD _NEVER_ SEE

 **Snark Industries:** Did you walk in on Thor having sex with his boyfriends?

 **The God of Twinks:** _yes_...

 **Daddy Brucie:** pfffft, where are you now? I'll come hug you

 **The God of Twinks:** my room

 **Daddy Brucie:** I'm on my way

 **Snark Industries:** make sure you have lube Loki

 **Too Gay for that Shit:** Remember kids no sex without latex

 **Daddy Brucie:** stop stealing my phrases

 **Snark Industries:** StOp StEaLiNg My PhRaSeS

 **Daddy Brucie:** I'm setting Loki on to you I swear to God

 **Daddy Brucie:** The God of Twinks GO GET HIM BABY

 **The God of Twinks:** _I NEED EMOTIONAL SUPPORT_

 **The God of Twinks:** I'LL BEAT HIM UP LATER

 **The God of Twinks:** Daddy Brucie I NEED CUDDLES

 **The God of Twinks:** I NEED EMOTIONAL SUPPORT

 **The God of Twinks:** I'LL BEAT HIM UP LATER

 **The God of Twinks:** Daddy Brucie I NEED CUDDLES

 **Daddy Brucie:** Promise you'll beat him up later?

 **Daddy Brucie:** Thank you baby~

 **The Twunk of America:** Same Tony. _Same_

 **Daddy Brucie:** ?

 **The Twunk of America:** Tony's throwing up and it's completely justified after what I just witnessed

 **The God of Twinks:** He's just jealous because Stephen doesn't call him Daddy

 **Snark Industries:** NO I AM NOT

 **Snark Industries:** okmaybealittlebit

 **YeR a WiZaRd, StEpHeN:** I can call you daddy if you want.

 **Snark Industries:** _KWNEJDHDYWHWIDJJEEB2KSJFU_

 **The God of Twinks:** Well done, Stephen

 **The God of Twinks:** You broke Tony

 **YeR a WiZaRd StEpHeN:** Thanks

 **YeR a WiZaRd StEpHeN:** I'm proud of my work

 **Snark Industries:** y'know what'd be fun?

 **Snark Industries** : Going to pride holding the hand of our s/o

 **Too Gay for that Shit:** I'm single

 **Snark Industries:**...

 **Tony created a New Group**

 **Tony changed group name to 'Get Nat some pussy'**

 **Tony added Bruce, Clint, Steve, Loki, Stephen, Bucky the Lucky Barnes, Thor**

 **Clint:** Ohno

 **Tony:** _Ohyes_


End file.
